The Chuckwagon
The Chuckwagon is a BLU Engineer Freak created byMamaluigithedonutgal. Backstory The Chuckwagon was originally just a regular, if slightly mentally unstable, BLU Engineer, and a close friend of Tobias Moreau. After Tobias' death, he developed a feeling that, if he didn't leave BLU, something horrible would happen, but his teammates convinced him to stay. Several weeks later, members of BLU began mysteriously dying overnight. The Engineer was taken by surprise when attacked by what he soon realized was behind the deaths: the corpse of his former friend. While unable to kill Tobias, and lost his right hand during the ensuing fight, he was able to corner him and stun him with an attack to the head. Unbeknownst to him, Tobias, still "alive," came to his senses and fled while the Engineer was trying to find a weapon to deliver the final blow. After the events, the Engineer left BLU, convinced that the nachzehrer was going to return to try and finish what it started. Remembering how strong Tobias was, he knew he would need to develop superhuman strength if he was going to survive a second encounter. To do this, he fitted himself with several cybernetic implants. Unfortunately, the implants worsened his paranoia. He became obsessed with finding and destroying the undead Tobias (who had adopted the persona of Dr. Death). Appearance The Chuckwagon appears as a BLU Engineer wearing a Texas Ten-Gallon and equipped with a Gunslinger. He regularly carries a Southern Hospitality. Personality and Behavior The Chuckwagon, thanks to his implants and past experiences, truly and adamantly believes that his mortal enemy, Dr. Death, is constantly chasing him and trying to kill him. To prevent this, he kills anyone he believes is working for the Medic, and converts their bodies into cyborgs to try and prevent Dr. Death from manipulating them. The Chuckwagon shows a stereotypic dislike of all mercenaries or Freaks wearing red, whether or not they actually are part of RED themselves, and shows mercy only to BLU mercenaries or Freaks. Medics are the only exception; regardless of team color, he will strongly distrust all Medics he comes across, and he is against creating any Medic cyborgs. Strengths and Abilities *The Chuckwagon is a technological genius, much like other Engineers, and applies his knowledge to building an army (though he requires human parts to build the army) that makes him a force to be reckoned with. *As a cyborg, the Chuckwagon has enhanced strength and stamina, and can hold his own against weak to moderately-powered Freaks, as well as regular mercenaries. *The Chuckwagon can fire blasts of energy from his Gunslinger, with the power to knock back mercenaries and weaker Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses *As a cyborg, the Chuckwagon is vulnerable to electricity, EMPs, and magnets. *The Chuckwagon's dislike of REDs and Medics can lead to potential allies being lost. * In contrast to his distrust of REDs, the Chuckwagon trusts BLU mercenaries and Freaks way more than he should, even if he discovers they are betraying him. *The Chuckwagon will flee if he sees a Vagineer or even hears Vaginese--not because he is afraid of the actual monsters, but because he is afraid of becoming one himself. Trivia *The Chuckwagon was going to be a hero to fight against Dr. Death, but was eventually changed to be a rival villain. *The Chuckwagon's name is, similar to many other Freaks, a name chosen because it would be easy to sentence mix a self-introduction. Category:Engineers Category:BLU Team Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Leaders Category:Intellectuals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by Mamaluigithedonutgal Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Near-normal Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners